Micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) structures are a recent development in the field of integrated circuit technology and include devices fabricated using semiconductor technology to form mechanical and electrical features. Examples of MEMS structures include gears, levers, valves, and hinges. Common applications of MEMS structures include accelerometers, pressure sensors, actuators, mirrors, heaters, and printer nozzles.